Días en la mar
by Shifty Braginski
Summary: Shifty en una noche al ir a una posada se encuentra con un viejo conocido,el ladrón tras pasar una noche con el pirata deberá aprender a vivir en un barco en el mar.Pero cuando llege el momento de regresar a su hogar tendrá que tomar una difícil decisión:volver con su hermano gemelo él cual no sabe de él desde hace tiempo o quedarse con el capitán pirata que le robo el corazón.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos ^w^. Los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen y los personajes están en forma humana no en animal. Se agradecen comentarios y/o sugerencias. He de avisar que este capitulo contiene relaciones chico x chico si no les gusta no sigan leyendo. Y he emparejado a esta extraña pareja porque a una amiga mía y a mi que empezamos rolearlos nos terminamos enamorando de esta pareja que no es tan diferente. Muchas gracias y disfruten del capitulo.

…...

Capitulo 1 La posada.

Aquel día había sido demasiado duro para Shifty,se encontraba cansado y quería desconectar de todo lo que le rodeaba. Había avisado a su hermano que saldría a dar un paseo y puede que se fuera a tomar algo que no le esperase despierto,a parte aquella noche no iban a robar nada por el golpe que dieron la pasada noche. Sin duda fue el mejor robo de sus días aunque también les podía a ver costado la vida.

Andaba sin rumbo fijo intentando evitar las calles con mucha gente,no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba andando pero termino cerca del puerto,la brisa del mar la podía sentir perfectamente en su piel como si le estuviese acariciando suavemente. Y muy a lo lejos se podía oír las olas chocar contra la playa que había cerca del puerto y contra el mismo puerto junto con los barcos que estaban amarrados. Estaba anocheciendo y en poco tiempo un manto de estrellas cubriría el cielo mientras que el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte.

Miraba todo curioso pues le parecía extraño que no hubiese nadie paseando por el puerto o algún pirata que seguramente sería de la tripulación de Russell,aquel pensamiento le hizo recordar un día que se encontró con él. Si mal no recordaba lo que se dice amigos no eran más bien conocidos de vista, se había chocado con Russell en el puerto era muy tarde apunto de amanecer y había conseguido robar un saco entero lleno de joyas,como era costumbre entre su hermano gemelo Lifty y él se dispersaron para que la policía no pudiese atraparlos tan fácilmente. Tras chocarse con el pirata intento ayudarle porque vio que tenia dos patas de palo y un garfio,pidió disculpas aunque casi nunca solía hacer eso y Russell debería saberlo porque tenía cara de asombrado. Cogió el saco y se disponía a largarse nuevamente pero el pirata le detuvo y le dijo que le invitaba a una copa en una posada que había cerca y es ahí donde se dirigía.

Aquella posada también era mitad taberna por el aspecto que tenía,aparte que estaba poco iluminada y al parecer allí a los dueños les daba igual con que les pagases si con dinero sucio o con dinero limpio aunque también aceptaban joyas. Ahí al parecer se reunían todo tipo de gente: ladrones,piratas,mercenarios,etc se sentó enfrente de Russell en una mesa que había al fondo aunque ese sitio no le agradaba mucho allí estuvieron hablando y jamas apartaba la vista de su saco que lo miraba muy de vez en cuando por si acaso se la robaban. Russell le explico que en esa posada iba todo tipo de gente y que le había invitado a un copa por a verle ayudado a levantarse y a verse disculpado,Shifty no hablaba mucho pero se alegraba que la policía ni le persiguiese en ese momento. Siguieron hablando de todo un poco sin ningún tema definido,llego el momento de irse y Russell nuevamente le detuvo gracias a dios no lo hacía con el garfio pero se quedo sorprendido por lo que le propuso y esas palabras se quedaron en su mente grabadas.

-"Puedes unirte a mi tripulación,cuando quieras y la oferta siempre estará en pie."-

Salio de aquel recuerdo al llegar a aquella posada en donde ocurrió todo eso que acababa de recordar. Nunca entendió porque ese recuerdo le daba algo que ni los robos más grandes que había echo no podían haberse lo dado,escuchaba demasiada juerga y eso que no había echo mas que comenzar la noche por aquellos gritos Shifty supo que estaban celebrando algo. Entro en la posada y vio a los que parecían piratas gritando todos eufóricos, se les veía como si fuesen críos pequeños, se sentó enfrente de la barra en donde el dueño le dio lo que pidió,un garra de cerveza. Con aquellos alaridos no conseguía oír ni sus propios pensamientos y eso le agradaba porque así no pensaba y no le daba vueltas al asunto,miro a su alrededor viendo el panorama y vio una figura que le sonaba bastante pero prefirió no averiguar quien era.

Al notar una mira sobre él levanto la cabeza examino a todos los que estaban allí y al ver un sombrero que le resultaba muy familiar sonrió levemente. Se acercó lentamente y algo costoso por el alcohol que había ingerido pero aun podía beber más si se lo proponía al contrarió que su tripulación él sabía perfectamente controlarse.

-Hey Shifty...-Puso su mano en el hombro del chico sentándose a su lado.-

-Se sorprendió un poco dejando de beber su cerveza.-ah,hola Russell...

-¿Que haces por estos lares,bribón?- Pregunto mirándole sonriendo.-

-Pues descansar,supongo que igual como tus tripulantes y tu.-Le miro por unos momentos y volvió a beber un poco.-

-¡Yarl! Ahí tienes mucha razón. Aunque se comportan como críos.-Riéndose.-

-Los tripulantes miraban a su capitán porque le estaban volviendo a ver con aquel chico pensando que era algún viejo amor o algo así.-

-Shifty le miraba curioso aunque no pudo evitar reírse un poco.- Tu siempre de buen humor.

-Por supuesto.-Se rió nuevamente pero más leve.- Te invito a un trago de ron.

-Bueno si invitas no podre negarme a parte que sus tripulantes se me lanzarían encima.

-Jajajaja no creo que se tiren encima tuyo sino del ron.-Ambos rieron.-

Ambos pasaron un buen rato bebiendo ron aunque empezaron con una termino siendo una detrás de otra,hablando y riéndose de los comentarios que hacían sobre la tripulación o sobre los robos que hacía Shifty junto con su hermano,etc. La tripulación de Russell les observaban desde lejos pero se sorprendieron mucho cuando vieron que se iban ambos,ellos gritaban borrachos que se iban a la playa pero eso lo dudaba hasta el dueño de la posada porque se tenían que apoyar ambos mutuamente para no acabar en el suelo.

Shifty notaba el ardor del ron recorriendo todo su cuerpo ni la brisa del mar podía calmar aquel calor que sentía,sus mejillas estaban rojas como los tomates el alcohol sin duda le había empezado hacer efecto. No andaba muy recto que se diga pero si notaba la arena porque menudo guarrazo se dio contra ella.

Al ver que se había caído por poco se cae con él pero consigue evitarlo,aunque preocupado por Shifty le ayuda a levantarse de la arena,le examino tanto el rostro como por encima de su ropa a ver si encontraba alguna herida por suerte únicamente tenia como un arañazo en la mejilla de la cual había empezado a brotar un hilo de sangre.

-Vamos a mi barco hay que desinfectar te eso...-Miro serio a Shifty a ambos del susto se les había pasado un poco la borrachera.-

-Asintió con la cabeza cuando noto como le tocaba cerca de la herida se aguantaba el dolor.- Va-vale...

No seguían andando muy bien aunque Russell aguantaba muchísimo mejor el ron porque estaba acostumbrado,hizo que le pasara el brazo por sus hombros para así poderle llevar mejor,que tuviese dos patas de palo nos significaba que no podría con él. Se empezó a sentir algo extraño en su interior,nunca antes había tenido esta sensación pero tampoco era el momento de descubrir que era,por suerte su garfio no lastimaba a Shifty a pesar de haber puesto su brazo en la cintura del ladrón.

Finalmente llegaron al barco y Russell dejo a Shifty en su camarote sentándolo en la cama,le dijo que esperase un poco que iba a por el botiquín mientras tanto se puso a mirar el camarote aunque no veía muy bien que se diga porque veía doble pero aun así consiguió hacerse una idea de como era el camarote. Aquel extraño calor que sentía se había ido cuando se quedo solo en el camarote lo que le dio por pensar pero aun así no le dio mucha importancia porque se intentaba convencer que era por el ron. Además un ladrón no podía conocer el amor porque eso dificultaría su trabajo aparte que pondría en peligro a la persona que ama...Estaba echo un lío y se tumbo en la cama soltando un buen suspiro.

Cogió el botiquín lo más rápido que pudo y volvió al camarote se preocupo al encontrar así a Shifty pero lo primero era curarle esa herida de la mejilla seguramente se le abría infectado,le acaricio la mejilla con el torso de la mano parecía que estaba durmiendo pero al acariciarle Shifty abrió los ojos mirándose mutuamente sin apartar la mirada. Russell en ese instante no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente él nunca había sentido ese extraño sentimiento que surgía cuando miraba al ladrón,deseaba acariciar su piel, abrazarlo y nunca más soltarlo y por supuesto probar aquellos labios...Decidió ignorar esos sentimientos él era un pirata y pasaba mucho tiempo en el mar y solo vería a Shifty muy pocos días aparte que solo había que mirarle no tenia piernas y solo tenia una mano...Si fuese Shifty nunca saldría ni haría nada con un tipo como lo era él.

-Esto puede que te escueza un poco y sobretodo no te duermas te sentirás peor...-Decidió ignorar todos aquellos pensamientos y sentimientos y empezó a limpiarle la herida.-

-Seguía mirándole también se había sonrojado levemente y aparto la mirada.-Au...-Se quejo un poco al sentir como le empezó a curar el rasguño.-Es-escuece...

-Le empezó a soplar levemente para que no le escociese tanto y finalmente le puso una gasa con algodón y esparadrapo.-Ya esta...

Las olas chocaban contra el barco suavemente haciendo que se moviera muy poco pero una dio más fuerte de lo esperado y Russell termino encima de Shifty. Ambos se sonrojaron fuertemente,al ladrón le latía el corazón con rapidez muy pocas veces se había sentido así como se sentía ahora pero aun así el sentimiento no era del todo igual. Se miraban fijamente ajeno a todo lo de su alrededor sin darse cuenta que los tripulantes habían empezado a subir,como si nada existiese únicamente se miraban a los ojos empezando atraerse mutuamente dejando que los sentimientos floreciesen dentro de sus corazones. Ninguno se atrevía hablar en aquel momento,de todas formas en ese preciso momento sobraban las palabras,Russell no podía resistir más aquella tentación y se fue acercando a los labios del ladrón aunque dudaba en hacerlo pues no quería perder a un amigo. Coloco su mano en la mejilla de Shifty acariciándosela con el torso deseando más de él.

Estaba nervioso y era normal en aquellos momentos,sentía el peso del pirata encima suyo al igual que su respiración que parecía relajada, en su mente pasaron muchos pensamientos al ver que se acercaba a sus labios. Le daba igual si no tenia una mano o no tenia piernas, le daba igual si fuera un pirata o no le volvería a ver en mucho tiempo porque en ese instante solo quería estar con él y cuando llego a esa conclusión termino besando a Russell. No se le daba mal besar pero aun se notaba que era un poco novato en ese tema pero sentir los labios del capitán y su sabor aunque sabían a ron pero igualmente le gustaban.

Se sorprendió bastante al ver que Shifty le había besado pero su corazón saltaba de alegría,sonreía mientras le besaba probando aquellos dulces labios. Como no podía contenerse ni tampoco aquellas emociones sin querer lastimar lo puso su garfio por la cintura del ladrón,profundizando algo más el beso haciendo que su lengua juguetease por así decirlo con la de Shifty. Le agradaba todo aquello pero no sabia hasta donde podría llegar pero tampoco quería ser tan rastrero de hacerle eso estando él borracho.

Intentaba seguir el beso lo mejor que podía ahora sabia lo que era aquel calor que surgía en su interior y no era por el ron aunque debía admitir que había bebido mucho pero por suerte aun era consciente de lo que hacía. Paso sus brazos rodeando le por el cuello quería estar más cerca de él y por eso le acerco todo lo posible.

Hizo que se colocase mejor en la cama para que ambos estuviesen más cómodos,seguía sorprendido por como le besaba Shifty y su manera de abrazarlo. Se sentía enormemente feliz y se dio cuenta que era consciente de lo que hacía cuando se separo de sus labios y le miro a los ojos. Le dio nuevamente un beso en los labios pero esta vez fue mucho más corto y paso a colmarlo a besos por el cuello,aquellos besos se los daba lenta y tierna mente al mismo tiempo que le lamia o le mordisqueaba el cuello levemente,alternándolo.

Giro un poco la cabeza para que pudiese besarle mejor se estaba excitando y no lo podía evitar,no en ese momento. Notaba el garfio aun en su cintura y intentaba no moverse mucho para no terminar clavándose lo, pero eso no le detuvo entrelazando sus piernas con las del capitán a pesar que un poco por debajo de las rodillas fueran de madera aunque eso no le importaba en absoluto. Empezó a gemir muy levemente cuando Russell le hizo el primer chupón tenia que admitir que aquel pirata le excitaba, sintiendo como aquellos besos,lamidas y suaves mordiscos iban bajando lentamente por su pecho.

Los tripulantes del barco ni se enteraron de lo que estaban haciendo tenían una borrachera encima que no podían con ella y habían decidido volver pronto al barco porque mañana al alba zarparían y estarían en el mar durante un tiempo. Además no querían recibir otra bronca por parte de su capitán en verdad les aterraba y no querían acabar con los tiburones pasando por la tabla.

Le había empezado a desabotonar la camisa permitiendo le ver aun más el cuerpo del ladrón,le deseaba y para él era la misma tentación reencarnada. Se entretuvo con uno de los pezones lamiéndolo por encima haciendo que Shifty empezase a gemir algo más alto algo que hacia que le excitase aun más,deseando desde su interior llevarle al más puro placer que le podía ofrecer. En su interior agradecía aquella ola que había echo que terminase encima de Shifty y darle el mejor momento de su vida,le empezó acariciar el torso delicadamente con el garfio no pensaba arañarle,no quería lastimar aquel bello cuerpo que hacia que se sintiese completo.

Notaba aquel garfio por su piel en cierta parte le excitaba pero para él estaba frió por el calor que sentía aun en su interior. No podía parar de gemir levemente y eso que intentaba ahogarlos en su garganta no quería que le oyesen, su respiración había comenzado a agitarse por aquellas sensaciones que el pirata le hacia sentir en esos momentos. Termino cediendo a su instinto y a lo que su cuerpo en ese momento deseaba dejando que Russell se colocase entre sus piernas no muy convencido de ello. No quería quedarse atrás y quería sentir la piel del capitán bajo las yemas de sus dedos,sin pensárselo dos veces cuando Russell se coloco y se acomodo le quito la gabardina típica de los capitanes piratas y la camiseta,dejando al descubierto su pecho tenia alguna que otra cicatriz. Se deleito al poner su mano en aquel pecho y sentir la piel de Russell bajo las yemas de sus dedos haciendo que desease estar piel con piel sin los impedimentos de la ropa. Acariciaba ese pecho con algo de lujuria pero dejo de hacerlo cuando noto cierta presión en su entrepierna y le hiciese echar la cabeza para atrás gimiendo y cerrado los ojos.

Había colocado su rodilla para hacer presión en la entrepierna de Shifty,sonriendo victorioso cuando vio aquella reacción en el ladrón. Le volvió a besar con toda la excitación que sentía en ese momento mientras que movía un poco su rodilla haciendo como círculos notando como Shifty ahogaba los gemidos en su garganta pero que aun así se oían a la perfección. Le fue desabrochando el pantalón no podía esperar más pero tampoco quería lastimar al ladrón,le fue acariciando por la cintura y por las piernas mientras aprovechaba para bajarle el pantalón junto con la ropa interior. Se separo de aquellos labios viendo el rostro de Shifty y cada una de las reacciones que tenia,al igual que él también tenia las mejillas sonrojadas y respiraban agitada mente pero no tanto como lo hacia Shifty. Empezó a masturbar le lentamente decidiendo seguir besando le por el pecho escuchándole gemir y como disfrutaba de aquel momento de placer.

Su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir aquella mano en su miembro duro y recto haciendo que arquease la espalda y agarrase las sabanas con fuerza. No paraba de gemir y seguido de cada gemido jadeaba sin poder evitarlo,se sorprendió bastante cuando Russell le acariciaba también con el garfio pero confiaba en él en ese momento y sabia que no se lo clavaría o le haría algún arañazo. Se incorporo un poco al sentir que aquellos besos iban bajando cada vez más,miraba sonrojado al capitán diciendo su nombre suavemente. Al sentir aquella lengua jugar con su miembro echo la cabeza para atrás y se mordía el labio inferior por el placer que le estaba dando,si Russell seguía así no sabia cuanto iba a poder aguantar más. Puso sus manos en la cabeza del pirata al ver que no cesaba aunque no pudo vitar soltar un pequeño grito al sentir un dedo en su interior.

No pensaba parar de juguetear con el miembro de Shifty hasta que consiguiese aquel objetivo que se había marcado. Quería prepararle no deseaba lastimar lo y bastante tenia con si le hacia algún arañazo con el garfio que rezaba para que no pasase eso,le introdujo un segundo dedo volviendo a escuchar un pequeño grito de placer proveniente de la garganta de Shifty. Empezó a mover los despacio viendo como reaccionaba,sonrió al verle el rostro y oír aquellos gemidos que no cesaban. El ladrón intento apartarlo sabia que no aguantaría más pero aun así se negaba a separarse y seguir jugueteando,sintiendo como Shifty termino viniéndose en su boca y tragándose toda aquella sustancia.

-Lo si-siento...-Jadeaba algo fuerte mirando a Russell.-

-No pidas perdón...me gusta.-Dijo sonriendo levemente.-

Saco los dedos de su interior mientras le besaba dulcemente por poco tiempo recibiendo un gemido de protesta por parte del ladrón haciendo que sonriese. Se empezó a quitar el pantalón rápidamente mientras veía como Shifty se intentaba tranquilizar un poco pero no pensaba dejar que se tranquilizase.

Estaba tumbado en la cama nuevamente sin apartar la mirada de Russell pero en poco tiempo volvió a arquear la espalda echando la cabeza para atrás al notar como el capitán le iba penetrando poco a poco. Era como si le estuviesen partiendo en dos pero aun así quería hacerlo,quería ser de aquel pirata aun no entendía porque sentía aquello por suerte la excitación y el placer eran mayor que aquel dolor. Desde su interior daba gracias porque Russell le diese tiempo a acostumbrarse cuando termino de penetrarlo había escuchado un gruñido de placer cerca de su oreja haciendo que se excitase algo más.

Empezó a moverse lentamente para que Shifty se fuese acostumbrado a las embestidas,escuchando como volvía a gemir sin que pudiese contenerlos. No sabía que tenia aquel ladrón pero le hacía sentirse de una manera tan diferente que no podría explicarse, las embestidas fueron aumentando de ritmo. Sintiendo como Shifty se iba estremeciendo de placer debajo de su cuerpo sin que cesasen aquellos gemidos,ambos cuerpos habían empezado a sudar por el acto sexual que estaban teniendo. Incluso su propia respiración se había comenzado a agitarse levemente haciendo que jadease levemente,observaba cada una de las reacciones que estaba teniendo Shifty pero no pudo aguantar por mas tiempo aquel ritmo frenético volviendo las embestidas más lentas pero aun así mucho más placenteras.

Se estaba volviendo loco de placer por aquellas embestidas que le estaba dando el capitán,termino abrazándole por el cuello cuando aquel ritmo disminuyo. Sentía una oleada de placer que sabia que le volverían a llevar al clímax y no lo podría evitar,rodeo la cadera de Russell con sus piernas las cuales temblaban por aquella excitación. No callaba ningún gemido proveniente de su garganta,estaba disfrutando y eso el pirata lo sabia también. Sin poder aguantar más aquellas embestidas que recibía y le inundaban el cuerpo de placer termino llegando otra vez a su propio clímax haciendo que soltase un ultimo gemido bastante audible en todo el camarote.

Russell no tardo tampoco en experimentar su propio objetivo,termino viniéndose en su interior casi al mismo tiempo en el que Shifty había gemido por ultima vez. Sonreía satisfecho cayendo encima del ladrón,ambos estaban cansados y sus respiraciones intentaban volver a la normalidad. Saliendo de su interior delicadamente para no lastimar lo,se tumbo a su lado por suerte la cama era lo suficientemente grande para que estuviesen los dos,tapo ambos cuerpos al ver que Shifty se había quedado totalmente dormido. Le beso por ultima vez en los labios sorprendiéndose de que fuera correspondido levemente.

Agradecía que Russell saliera de su interior de aquella manera aunque el ultimo beso no se lo esperaba pero decidió corresponderle,estaba feliz inmensamente feliz por una vez en su vida se sentía completo y eso era lo que le asustaba en cierta parte. Sin resistir cierta tentación se acurruco en el pecho de Russell,aun quería estar todo lo cerca posible de él y cuando el pirata le abrazo se empezó sentir protegido y seguro como si nada malo le pudiese pasar quedándose dormido entre sus brazos. Lo que Shifty no sabia es que al alba el barco zarpaba y que Russell al igual que él se había quedado dormido sin darse cuenta ninguno que en unas pocas horas amanecería y el barco zarparía.

…...

Notas de**Shifty Braginski **(autor): ¿Que pasara a continuación? ¿Que ocurrirá cuando Shifty note que están en alta mar?¿Y la tripulación de Russell como se tomara lo de tener un nuevo camarada? ¿Tanto el pirata como el ladrón terminaran declarando eso extraños sentimientos? Estas preguntas y muchas otras más serán respondidas a lo largo de la historia. Una historia que también habrá algo de aventura y de humor aparte del romance.

Espero que a alguien le guste n.n y que os haya gustado, se admiten criticas, sugerencias etc. Como he dicho antes los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos ^w^. Los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen y los personajes están en forma humana no en animal. Se agradecen comentarios y/o sugerencias. Espero que esta linda pareja les empiece a gustar de la misma manera que a mi me han llegado a encantar. Muchas gracias y disfruten del capitulo.**

**…...**

**Capitulo 2 Sorpresa inesperada.**

Ya había llegado la hora de desembarcar,los tripulantes estaba haciendo que el barco saliera al mar abierto,puede que el barco se moviese un poco más debido a las olas pero los tripulantes estaban demasiado acostumbrados. Se extrañaban de que su capitán Russell no saliera de su camarote,era demasiado extraño hablando sinceramente pues aunque cayese enfermo no había quien lo mandase al camarote para que descansara.

Al sentir que el barco se movía más que ayer,se despertó poco a poco. Le molestaba la cabeza por culpa del ron de anoche pero al abrir lo ojos se sorprendió bastante,se acordaba perfectamente lo que ocurrió y eso en parte no le desagradaba pero no se esperaba que Russell le estuviese abrazando dormido. Aquel abrazo a pesar de que el capitán estuviese dormido era tierno y dulce cualquiera se sentiría protegido y seguro,pero esos sentimientos no estaban echos para un ladrón. Ágil mente consiguió levantarse de la cama sin hacer ruido,se sentía extraño demasiado extraño para él,le dolía todo el cuerpo pero no era eso lo que le extrañaba sino la forma en la cual latía su corazón. Cogió sus ropas volviéndose a vestir ignorando aquellos latidos tan cálidos,sin darse cuenta miraba cada poco a Russell sonriendo tierna mente. Finalmente cuando termino de vestirse se sintió algo pringoso en la zona de su trasero eso hizo que temblase un poco y sonrojase,sabia perfectamente que era eso. Volvió a mirar al capitán por ultima vez besando le en la mejilla,le hubiese dejado una nota pero no tenia papel ni mucho menos algo con lo que escribir.

Abrió los ojos de par en par al salir del camarote y al igual que los tripulantes estaban sorprendidos pero dicha tripulación al cabo de poco sonreía asintiendo con la cabeza como si se estuviesen aguantando la risa. Shifty no hizo caso algún de esos patanes pero al acercarse a la barandilla para bajar se sorprendió que viese mar,rápidamente se fue al otro lado del barco viendo el mar simplemente no se podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

-Estamos en alta mar,chico.-Dijo uno de los tripulantes.-

-¿¡QUE!?-Grito Shifty llevándose las manos a la cabeza.-

Empezó a correr de un lado para otro a toda velocidad diciendo "no" constantemente,con cada paso que daba. Los tripulantes ya ahí se empezaron a preocupar algo,esa reacción no era para nada normal¿a caso el capitán lo había secuestrado? Se quedaron mirando al peliverde yendo de un lado para otro mas de una vez por poco se chocaba con alguno de ellos. Uno de los tripulantes que era él que estaba al mando cuando el capitán no estaba presente intento tranquilizar al ladrón poniéndose delante de su interminable carrera.

-Hey...tranquilizate peliverde.-Mirándole a la cara.-

Shifty no digo nada simplemente lo fulmino con la mirada,y volvió a empezar a correr como si fuese un animal salvaje encerrado en una jaula. El tripulante admitía que al ver aquellos ojos verdes se acojono bastante y decidió echarse a un lado,los demás bueno cuando les miraba de esa manera también se echaban a un lado.

Russell se sentía feliz pero se termino despertando al cabo de poco le resultaba extraño que no oyese a los tripulantes,a lo mejor se habían quedado hasta dormidos o eso pensaba. Pero no vio al ladrón aunque sabia que ellos saldrían a la mar y era normal que Shifty se fuera del barco antes del alba,aun así no perdió la sonrisa al recordar el acto de amor que tuvieron por así decirlo. Cogió sus ropas pero no se puso su gabardina de pirata simplemente sus pantalones junto con sus patas de palo y su típica camiseta. Sonriendo cogió su sombrero poniéndoselo y salio del camarote pero nunca se imagino aquella escena,sus tripulantes estaban en una esquinita del barco como un rebaño de ovejas atemorizado. Se acerco con el ceño fruncido,aquella felicidad se le fue en pocos segundos.

-¿QUE DEMONIOS OS PASA AHORA?-Gritando a la tripulación delante de ellos.-

Unos cuantos señalaron hacia el mástil sin apartar la mirada del capitán,otros intentaban explicárselo pero no se les entendía nada pues hablaban todos a la vez. Russell estaba perdiendo la paciencia y eso que con su tripulación tenia bastante tal vez demasiada pero cuando ocurría este tipo de cosas no había quien se librase de su enfado. Les mando callar a todos con una simple mirada pues no hacia falta más,el capitán daba miedo cuando se enfadaba y era mejor ser obedientes y sin rechistar.

Shifty el cual aun no le había visto Russell se encontraba a mitad de mástil,era impresionante que subiese sin necesitar una cuerda o algo por el estilo. Lo que hizo pensar en los tripulantes que aquel peliverde era un demonio o algo parecido pues ni ellos estando tanto tiempo en un barco eran capaces de hacer eso.

-Ca-capitán...-Hablo el tripulante que había estado al mando con un tono de voz algo temblorosa.-

-¿Que?...-Mirándole aun con el ceño fruncido.-

-¿Has se-secuestrado a un de-demonio?...-Pregunto algo serio pues toda la tripulación estaba asustada.-

-¿¡PERO TE ESTAS OYENDO PERRO SARNOSO!?

-S-si ca-capitán...pe-pero...miralo tu...-Señalando a Shifty que ya estaba arriba del mástil.-A subido por el mástil sin ningún tipo de cuerda,etc...

-A parte que si no se a recorrido el barco de un lado a otro,cinco veces no se lo ha recorrido ninguna...-Dijo otro de los tripulantes que estaba algo escondido detrás de uno.-

-Russell miraba hacia el mástil sorprendiéndose de que fuera Shifty.-

-Y parece como si fuese enviado desde el infierno...a-aquella manera de mirarnos cuando solo intenta vamos calmarlo...-Empezó hablar otro de la tripulación.-

-Bueno admitimos que intentar atarlo con cuerdas no fue una gran idea...-Hablo otro y los demás asintieron con la cabeza como dándole la razón.-

En lo alto del mástil seguía intentando ver tierra algo que no fuera solo el azul del mar,odiaba los barcos por la mera razón de que se mareaba no estaba echo para el mar. Miro a su alrededor como tres veces intentando buscar algo que bien sabia que no lo encontraría,eso en parte le entristecía. Y era debido a que su hermano Lifty no sabía nada,a saber que pensaría de él si algún día conseguía volver a casa,tampoco podría robar...eso no le hizo nada de gracia¿Como pasaría las noches?¿como demonios podría volver a casa? Surgieron demasiadas preguntas en su cabeza y también en su corazón estaban las preguntas de lo que ocurrió anoche. Se empezaba a encontrar mal y hacia rato que le dolía la cabeza por tantas emociones juntas,su piel se empezó a poner pálida sin duda se estaba mareando así que bajo a cubierta con cuidado por una cuerda intentando no marearse más de lo que estaba pero se tenia que parar cada poco.

Seguía sin creer lo sus ojos veían,Shifty estaba ahí parecía estar pasándolo muy mal,se sentía culpable por ello y al ver que empezó a bajar ordeno a sus tripulantes que empezaran a trabajar otra vez si no querían que los echase a los tiburones. No apartaba la mirada de Shifty al ver que se paraba para bajar y cuando vio que se había quedado completamente quieto subió a por él. Empezó a escalar por la misma cuerda con gran agilidad a pesar de tener un garfio,y eso que podía cortar la cuerda si se descuidaba,consiguió llegar hasta el ladrón en pocos minutos.

-Hey Shifty...¿Puedes bajar un poco hasta llegar hasta mi?Estoy justo debajo...-En el tono de Russell se notaba la preocupación y algo de tristeza.-

-M-me encuentro mal...-Tenia los ojos cerrados intentando calmarse.-

-Los tripulantes miraban interesados desde abajo viendo aquella escena como si fuese una telenovela o algo por el estilo.-

-Al oír lo que dijo el ladrón subió un poco mas poniéndose detrás de Shifty.-Vale tranquilo yo te cojo,simplemente suéltate y agarrate a mi...-Hablando suavemente y bajo.-

Obedeció fiándose del capitán,le abrazo por el cuello aferrándose a su camiseta. Se encontraba realmente mal podía soportar el dolor de su trasero y la resaca pero no con la lucha interna que tenia,el mareo,etc. Respiraba profundamente intentando encontrarse mejor y notando como Russell había empezado a descender por la cuerda.

Estaba más que preocupado pero cuando se le agarro así le acaricio un poco la espalda con el brazo del garfio,suspirando empezó a descender con cuidado del mástil. Cuando toco la cubierta cogió en brazos a Shifty mirando a la tripulación seriamente,estaba algo enojado con ellos para empezar le podían haber despertado nada mas que hubiesen visto al peliverde,en segundo lugar no estar ahí quietos observándoles cada segundo,que estaban en alta mar y había muchas cosas que hacer. Pero su corazón estaba preocupado por Shifty por culpa de su error lo estaba pasando mal y eso es algo que le costaría mucho perdonarse. Ordeno al que estaba al cargo de las comidas ese día que hiciera una infusión de jengibre,el tripulante obedeció de inmediato todos sabían que eso era un remedio natural contra los mareos,nauseas,etc,mientras Russell se llevaba a Shifty a su camarote nuevamente con algo de esfuerzo.

Tenia los ojos casi cerrados por completo pero aun podía ver a esa tripulación y sus rostros que eran algo de asombro por lo que estaba haciendo su capitán,y muchas más cosas. Al sentir la cama soltó un suspiro de alivio en algún momento había cerrado los ojos y ya se encontraba en el camarote de Russell. Se encontraba algo mejor pero seguía mareado y el movimiento del barco no ayudaba nada,miro al capitán sonriendo levemente para que se tranquilizase un poco, se le veía en el rostro que estaba preocupado por él¿Pero porque esa preocupación por un vulgar ladrón como él?¿Porque le trataba así desde hace tiempo,con esa delicadeza,etc? No tenia respuesta para esas preguntas que surgían desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

Le puso un paño húmedo en la frente intentando que así se sintiera mejor,al verle sonreír se tranquilizo un poco pero la preocupación seguía ahí. Continuaba maldiciéndose esperando que el tripulante no tardase con la infusión de jengibre, se sentó al borde de la cama mientras arropaba a Shifty lo mejor que podía sin molestarle mucho. Pensaba en como pedirle perdón por lo que había sucedido y al ver que tenia los ojos cerrados dejo que descansara. Le termino cogiendo la mano y al ver que el ladrón correspondía al agarre le miro fijamente,preguntándose si estaría bien o si necesitaría algo pero solo reinaba aquel leve silencio en el camarote.

Los tripulantes seguían sorprendidos por la actitud de su capitán,ademas que no solía ser así con nadie. También pensaban en lo que había ocurrido y en muchas teorías pero sin duda la que mas encajaba era que Shifty era una especie de demonio o algo así por ser capaz de subir al mástil de esa manera,y siendo un demonio cabreado nadie se le acercaba y solamente Russell podía conseguir domarlo y tranquilizarlo. Las demás teorías las habían ido rechazando al ver que no encajaba algo,ademas era el único pasatiempo que tenían de momento. El tripulante encargado aquel día de la cocina hacia lo mas rápido que podía dicha infusión aparte no quería que su capitán se enfadase aun mas. La tetera empezó a hervir dándole el aviso al tripulante para mezclar el agua que estaba ardiendo con el jengibre, no sabía si tenia que echarle azúcar o no y como no tenia mucho tiempo cogió la azucarera también. Ahora entendía porque llevaban azúcar,puso el vaso en un platito y intentando que no se le cayera nada se fue hasta el camarote.

Uno de los tripulantes ayudo a su camarada con la puerta dejando le que pasara con la infusión. Ambos tripulantes miraban al capitán y aquel muchacho peliverde que parecía pasarlo realmente mal,con una mirada furtiva de Russell le dejaron la infusión en la mesa que tenia el capitán con mapas,etc y se fueron de allí sacando mas teorías.

Suspiro con pesadez al ver que sus tripulantes se habían largado por fin,seguía preocupado por Shifty pero por suerte el ladrón había recuperado algo de color de piel. Le aparto el pelo del rostro con cariño mirándole embobado pero poco duro al sentir como le miraba.

-T-te han traído una infusión...hará que te sientas mejor...-Dijo el capitán sonrojado hasta los orejas.-

Seguía mirando al capitán con lo ojos casi cerrados intentando averiguar el porque era así con él,aunque bueno después de lo que dijo anoche no le extrañaba mucho. Asintió levemente con la cabeza como aceptando a tomar aquella infusión de jengibre,que sinceramente no sabía que gusto tenia. Mientras veía a Russell levantase de la cama y cuando llego al lado de dicha mesa le echaba algo de azúcar al vaso,continuo no solo observándole sino también preguntándose mas cosas como el porque sentía una calidez que inundaba todo su cuerpo,etc.

Estaba algo nervioso al sentir que Shifty no paraba de mirarle pero se sorprendió cuando le miraba sin odio...le había secuestrado se sentía así como un secuestrador pero el ladrón no le odiaba ni si quiera parecía enfadado,incluso le había sonreído. Él admitía que no quería que se fuera y que pensó aprovechar dicho accidente para tener mas tiempo a Shifty a su lado. Tampoco sabía si de verdad lo de anoche fue simplemente sexo o fue hacer el amor,por u parte si amaba Shifty no recordaba desde cuando pero si sentía como los latidos de su corazón se volvían cálidos y agradables. Soplo un poco a la infusión para dársela al ladrón una vez que se volvió a sentar en el borde de la cama.

-Bebe pero con cuidado puede que queme...

-Asintió otra vez con la cabeza dejando aun lado sus pensamientos y probando aquella infusión la cual hizo que pusiera una mueca rara.-

-Tranquilo...te costumbraras pronto al sabor.-Se rió un poco sin poder evitarlo.-

-Gracias Russell...-Dijo Shifty con voz muy baja, incorporándose un poco para seguir tomando aquella infusión.-

-N-no tienes que darme las gracias...-Seguía apenado y se le notaba en el tono de voz.-Por mi culpa estas aquí pasándolo mal...e-es como si te hubiese secuestrado...y-yo de verdad lo siento mucho,no quería...bueno que terminases así por mi culpa...

-Se sorprendió al oír la disculpa del capitán si él también fue culpable por querer hacerlo con Russell anoche.-Tran-tranquilo¿vale? Estoy mejor...-Intentaba tranquilizarlo porque no sabia muy bien que decir.- Ademas...n-no tienes que pedir disculpas...-Se había empezado a sonrojar y aparto la mirada.-

-Al ver como sus mejillas se teñían de sonrojadez se alegro en su interior.- Haré que estés aquí lo mejor y cómodamente posible Shifty. Te lo prometo de corazón.-Sonriendo de oreja a oreja.-

Sonrió lo mejor que pudo en aquellos momentos,sintiendo como la infusión empezaba hacerle efecto. Se termino lo poco que quedaba en el vaso y se lo devolvió al capitán para que lo guardase o se lo llevase. No conseguía borrar dicha sonrisa de su rostro y volviéndose a tumbar en la cama pensando como haría Russell para que se encontrase mejor,etc mientras permanecía allí con ellos. Dejo hueco al capitán al ver que se volvía a sentar para custodiarlo,quería que le abrazase para que se sintiera protegido que se tumbara a su lado y sentirle lo mas cerca posible pero dichos pensamientos se los saco rápidamente de la cabeza al sonrojarse aun más. Sentía como Russell le acariciaba de vez en cuando haciendo que su piel se pusiera casi de gallina por la delicadeza que tenia y también notaba cuando le volvía a mojar el paño.

Lo que ambos no sabían era que imaginarse estar uno al lado del otro durante esos días era una agradable idea que inundaba sus corazones de una calidez,que aun no entendían muy bien al menos por la parte del ladrón. Pero los tripulantes en cambio si lo sabían,no había más que ver como habían actuado cada uno y al ver que su capitán no salia,se reunieron entre ellos en el comedor para idear un plan. Y ese plan se llevaría acabo dichos días que estarían en alta mar y no pararían hasta conseguir el propósito que se llevaban entre manos.

**…...**

**Notas de _Shifty Braginski_ (autor):** ¿Qué habrán planeado los tripulantes?¿Que acontecimientos ocurrirán a lo largo de la historia?¿Russell como hará que este mejor Shifty?¿Conseguirá la tripulación dicho propósito? Estas preguntas y muchas otras serán respondidas a lo largo de la historia,una historia que espero que os guste al igual que dicha pareja. Y también invito a mas gente que pruebe hacer historias con este pirata y este ladrón. Muchas gracias por leer no se olviden de dejar review para saber que piensan.

**Espero que a alguien le guste n.n y que os haya gustado, se admiten criticas, sugerencias etc. Como he dicho antes los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos ^w^. Los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen y los personajes están en forma humana no en animal. Se agradecen comentarios y/o sugerencias. Espero que esta linda pareja les empiece a gustar de la misma manera que a mi me han llegado a encantar. Muchas gracias y disfruten del capitulo.**

**…...**

**Capitulo 3 Convirtiéndose en pirata.**

Por la noche Shifty ya no se encontraba mareado y eso era un gran alivio para él,además así Russell podría hacer otra cosa aparte de cuidarlo y estar a su lado cada segundo. No le disgustaba tenerlo tan de cerca pero le ponía nervioso no saber porque su corazón latía de aquella manera tan cálida,que con cada latido esa calidez inundaba su cuerpo.

El camarote estaba sumergido en una tranquilidad muy pacificadora unicamente se escuchaba el mar y la respiración del ladrón,él cual aun estaba tumbado en la cama del capitán. No aguanto mucho mas estar allí,se levanto de la cama mirando todo con curiosidad por suerte unas velas iluminaban el camarote y evitaban que se tropezara o se diese algún golpe. Empezó andar en sigilo por todo el lugar movido por la curiosidad,se termino parando en la mesa que había la cual estaba llena de mapas,algunas velas,compás,etc. Cogió un mapa mirándolo atentamente,le hacia gracia pues le parecía el típico juego de niño pequeño en donde hacías un mapa y te ponías a buscar un tesoro imaginario.

Se encontraba en la cocina preparándole la cena a todos sus tripulantes,sabía que eso era una tarea de los cocineros de la tripulación pero le gustaba cocinar porque nadie sabía cocinar tan bien como él. Aparte no quería que Shifty terminase vomitando porque la comida que hacían sus tripulantes muchas veces no era comestible y parecía que venia de otro planeta que no era la Tierra.

Todos los tripulantes se encontraba en el comedor esperando poder comer,aunque el barco pareciese viejo del siglo pasado su interior era algo moderno uniendo la cocina con el comedor pero separado por una especie de barra de bar. Los tripulantes seguían con sus típicas apuestas preguntándose entre ellos porque su capitán cuidaba con tal cariño a Shifty,incluso uno de la tripulación vio como el capitán acariciaba el pelo del ladrón mientras este dormía en la cama.

Tras terminar de servir la cena a sus tripulantes y dejar que abriesen dos toneles de ron,se marcho a ver al ladrón llevándole la comida en una bandeja. Aunque antes de salir de la cocina tuvo que escuchar las idioteces de su tripulación,las cuales eran: "Hazle todo un hombre", "Si quiere postre dáselo entero,capitán", "Llevando la cena a la cama,huuuy capitán no sabíamos que era tan romántico",etc. Por suerte estaba de buen humor y sabía que su tripulación ya estaba medio borracha por el ron,eso o poco le faltaba.

Había comenzado a dibujar un mapa con mucho cuidado en un pequeño trozo de papel que estaba tirado en el suelo. No le estaba quedando nada mal aparte le añadía las corrientes marítimas para que dicho mapa estuviese mas completo y fuera mas cómodo de usar. Estaba tan concentrado en el dibujo del mapa que ni si quiera se había dado cuenta ni había escuchado las pisadas de Russell acercándose al camarote.

Cuando entro se sorprendió bastante de no encontrar a Shifty en la cama,en su lugar estaba sentado en su silla enfrente de su mesa¿Que estaba haciendo? Se acerco con cautela y intentando no hacer demasiado ruido,colocándose detrás del ladrón viendo como hacia aquel mapa. Tenia que admitirlo aquel mapa era muchísimo mejor que los suyos y le encanto la idea de tener a Shifty en el puesto de navegante y no solo eso,sino también que se ocupase de identificar mapas y de hacer mapas falsos,etc. Pero aquella idea solo se convertiría en un sueño pues sabía perfectamente que Shifty al llegar a Tierra se iría y con suerte le volvería a ver. Además era un ladrón y seguramente nadie en su sano juicio saldría con alguien que es un pirata y le faltan unas cuantos miembros de su cuerpo.

-¿Que haces,Shifty?- Pregunto inocentemente queriendo dejar aquellos pensamientos a un lado y centrarse en el peliverde.-

-Pego un pequeño grito sin esperarse que Russell estuviese detrás suyo,mirándole.-

-Ya se que soy feo,pero tampoco hace falta gritar.-Riéndose a carcajada limpia.-

-No grite por eso,sino por que me sorprendiste.-Contesto rápidamente el ladrón sonrojándose con levedad por que no consideraba al pirata feo sino todo lo contrario. Además volvía a notar los latidos cálidos de su corazón.-Perdón por revisar tus cosas...-Diciéndolo en voz baja.-

-Cogió el trozo de papel mirándolo con atención.-No pidas perdón cuando has echo un gran trabajo,sirves para esto Shifty.-Sonriendo le tiernamente.-

-Se sonrojo por el halago de Russell.-¿De verdad crees que he echo un gran trabajo?...Solo me fije en varios mapas que tenias por la mesa.

-Lo sé,te he estado observando pero aun así es un gran trabajo Shifty.-Revolviendo le el pelo con cariño.-Ahora tienes que cenar algo¿vale?

No pensaba desobedecer al capitán y volvió a la cama aun con las mejillas sonrojadas,seguramente Russell pensaría que tenia fiebre o algo así. Miro la bandeja con mucho detalle admirando un poco la comida,se le hacia la boca agua y tuvo que tragar mas de una vez su propia saliva. Empezó a comer al sentir la mirada de Russell clavada en él y aquel primer bocado fue la octava maravilla,estaba riquísima y su sabor era digno de dioses. Aunque también podría ser porque se paso todo el día sin pegar bocado a nada y simplemente había tomado infusiones.

Se alegro cuando le vio comer de aquella manera,se sentó en el borde de la cama esperando a que el ladrón terminase la comida. No podía parar de observar cada centímetro del rostro del ladrón,y aquellos ojos verdes que brillaban como esmeraldas,por suerte la piel de Shifty ya había recuperado su color y eso le alegraba. Perdió la noción del tiempo sin darse cuenta que ya había terminado de comer el peliverde y que le miraba con las mejillas sonrojadas,aunque sabía que no tenia fiebre porque sino no tendría tantas energías y su color de piel seria pálido pero no tanto como cuando se mareo.

-¿Te gusto la cena?.-Pregunto sin perder la sonrisa.-

-Si,gracias.-No se le ocurría que mas decirle a Russell.-

-¿Donde quieres dormir en la cama o en la hamaca?

-Etto...puedo dormir ya en la hamaca,pero no entiendo porque esta aquí y no con las demás de la tripulación.-Dijo Shifty mirando curioso a la hamaca intentando averiguar porque estaba allí.-

-Pues porque yo soy el capitán y decido donde dormirás.-No quería decirle la verdadera razón aunque tuviese que inventarse la escusa mas absurda.-

Aquella respuesta le confundió un poco porque hace cinco segundos le había preguntado donde quería dormir,si él de verdad decidiese no le hubiese preguntado...¿Porque entonces le pregunto?¿Acaso escondía algo o temía que robase los tesoros que tuviese? Aunque lo ultimo careciera de sentido y de lógica,porque si robaba le pillarían ya que estaban en medio del mar. Se levanto de la cama apartando la bandeja y dejándola en el suelo,fue directo a la hamaca solo esperaba que no se cayera y se abriese la crisma.

Volvió a la mesa cuando el ladrón se tumbo y se tapo con la manta,quería ver de nuevo aquel trozo de papel en donde Shifty había echo el pequeño mapa. En verdad había echo un gran trabajo, y a lo mejor podría enseñarle a ser el navegante además así no estaría tan ocupado. Al ser el capitán tenia muchas responsabilidades pero si el peliverde le pudiese ayudar como navegante ya no tendría tantas tareas ni tampoco tendría tanto estrés,porque sus tripulantes algunos días eran insoportables. Aquel mapa parecía muy real aunque bien sabía que aquello era falso y pensó en gastarles alguna broma pesada a sus tripulantes por lo que le dijeron antes haciendo que en su interior se avergonzase un poco.

No conseguía dormirse y miraba de reojo lo que hacia el capitán,se preguntaba que estaría haciendo allí en la mesa y con aquel trozo de papel. Se quito la camisa por el calor que sentía ya que no estaba acostumbrado aun al clima del mar,aparte estaba medio dormido porque si hubiese pensado mejor la situación seguramente no se la hubiese quitado como si nada. Pero por alguna razón se fiaba de Russell y muy dentro de él volvía a repetir aquella noche en donde le "secuestro". Aquello le hizo sonrojar¿En que demonios estaba pensado? Su subconsciente le estaba jugando una mala pasada,seguramente seria eso pero sabia perfectamente que desde aquella noche se había enamorado del pirata.

Miraba mapas intentando comprobar si eran auténticos o no,e ir en busca de tesoros en las próximas embarcaciones. Como deseaba que el ladrón le acompañase pero tenia que dejar de soñar despierto,él era de tierra firme no había mas que ver como se mareaba. Suspiro pesadamente ni si quiera se había dado cuenta que Shifty se había quitado la camisa dejando la parte superior de su cuerpo al desnudo,el tiempo pasaba y seguramente el ladrón ya se habría dormido. Apago todas las velas pues ya era demasiado tarde y sino mañana no seria persona,arropo un poco mejor al ladrón aquello hizo que se sonrojase fuertemente. No solo se había dado cuenta de que estaba sin ropa en la parte de arriba sino que también en la piel de Shifty aun estaban las marcas que le dejo aquella noche. Acariciando una marca que había en aquel cuello del peliverde recordando con mas detalle como se lo hizo,empezaba a excitarse y sabía que si continuaba no podría contenerse. Aun así no pudo evitar darle un beso en la frente a Shifty de una manera tierna y cariñosa,bostezo con levedad volviendo a la cama y en poco sucumbió al sueño dejando que su cuerpo descansara de aquel día lleno de emociones sobretodo de preocupación.

En mitad de la noche justo después de dos horas de que Russell se durmiese,se despertó sudando. Había tenido una pesadilla en donde era comido por un tiburón blanco al ser arrojado por la borda. Necesitaba beber algo aunque fuese ron,en realidad prefería evitar aquella bebida alcohólica pero sino había otra cosa no se quejaría. Salio del camarote dirigiéndose a la cocina,al llegar se topo con un tripulante pero lo ignoro completamente pero no se dio cuenta que el tripulante le vio las marcas en su piel de aquella noche en donde todo empezó. Se bebió el vaso de agua empezando a molestarle que aquel hombre le mirase con los ojos bien abiertos,opto por ignorarle y largarse de allí seguramente solo le estaba incomodando para que empezasen una pelea o algo por el estilo.

No se creía lo que sus ojos veían,en verdad todos hacían apuestas sobre eso pero aquellas marcas lo confirmaban. Pensaba decírselo a los demás porque aquello era una gran noticia para ellos,ya que al fin su capitán no solo se "desahogo" sino que también se encontró a esa persona de la que tanto habla cuando estaba borracho. Se fue de la cocina antes de que el peliverde se le enfadase porque también recordaba lo que ocurrió al amanecer...si,seguía pensando que era un demonio y que su capitán lo había domado.

Al volver al camarote intentaba hacer el menos ruido posible,bastante había tenido con el tripulante ese en la cocina. Al ver la luna llena tan redonda y reflejada en el mar no pudo evitar acercarse a la barandilla,le sorprendía aquel hermoso paisaje y en el cielo se podían ver infinidad de estrellas . Se sentó en la barandilla pero poco tardo en levantarse cuando una ola del mar movió el barco y le dio la sensación de que se iba a caer. Suspiro pesadamente al darse cuenta de que el sueño se le había ido,quedándose desvelado pero al alzar la vista para volver a ver las estrellas sonrió cálida mente. Le encantaba mirar aquel manto estrellado del cielo nocturno y sin darse cuenta se tumbo en la cubierta en la zona mas despejada posible de las cuerdas y velas.

Abrió el ojo al sentir que algo faltaba pero el cansancio hizo que volviese a cerrarlo aunque en segundos pego un salto de la cama. Se sorprendió al no ver a Shifty en la hamaca¿Se habría caído y se habría abierto la cabeza?¿Estaría en el baño?¿Habrá ido a buscar el botiquín?¿Se encontraría mal otra vez? Muchas preguntas surgían en la mente de Russell y esas preguntas no hacia mas que preocuparle aun mas,decidió salir a buscarle. Cuando salio del camarote empezó a buscar al peliverde y en su rostro se veía la preocupación,por suerte poco tardo en dar con él y soltó un suspiro de alivio volviendo a sonreír. Se acerco hasta Shifty con los brazos cruzados intentando parecer serio y su intención era ordenarle que volviese al camarote pero todo cambio cuando vio aquella cálida sonrisa,que no era fingida ni tampoco forzada. También se quedo maravillado al ver aquellos ojos verdes brillantes,sin duda las noches estrelladas favorecía mucho al ladrón hasta tal punto de ser hermoso como un ángel ante sus ojos celestes.

-¿No tienes frio al ir enseñando ese cuerpo?-Pregunto Russell sonriendo mientras se sentaba al lado del peliverde.-

-Se sorprendió al ver a Russell aunque en realidad se lo esperaba,no podía dejar de sonreír.-Algo pero se esta bien.

-Hizo que el ladrón se levantase con un gesto de cabeza mientras se quitaba su camiseta.-

-¿Podemos quedarnos un rato mas?-Shifty en verdad creía que le estaba medio obligando volver al camarote. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de sus palabras se sonrojo levemente sin darse cuenta de lo que hacia el pirata al desviar la mirada.-

-Tranquilo Shifty...Solo quiero que te abrigues un poco,no te puedes pasar todo el día en el camarote hasta que volvamos a puerto.-Mientras hablaba le puso al ladrón su camiseta,la que siempre solía llevar.-Toma y no te la quites que tienes suerte de que este limpia.

-Sonrojándose fuertemente notando como si corazón latía con rapidez y fuerza como si en cualquier momento se le fuera a salir del pecho.-Gra-gracias...capitán Russell...-Diciendo las dos ultimas palabras en voz baja.-

-Acercándose aun mas al ladrón sin dejar de sonreír.-No me las des.

Se quedo sentado mirando las constelaciones formadas con las estrellas sonriendo ampliamente y tranquilizándose poco a poco. La camiseta de Russell le valía algo grande aunque era de esperar y en cierta manera le encantaba estar con esa camiseta y tener al lado al capitán,aunque se percato que aquel momento se volvía cada vez mas especial a cada segundo que pasaba. Se acerco todo lo posible al pirata hasta que no solo sus piernas se juntaron sino también todo el lateral de su cuerpo,sus mejillas poco a poco tardaron en sonrojarse nuevamente mientras que miraba de reojo de vez en cuando al pirata.

Le sorprendió como actuaba Shifty a lo mejor ya se encontraba mas cómodo en el barco en medio de la mar. Trago saliva al ver cuanto se juntaba a él,intentaba evitar la mirada directamente porque sabría que su deseo de besar de nuevo aquellos dulces labios le dominarían. Pero lo que no pudo evitar fue pasar su brazo por los hombros del ladrón acercándole aun mas y haciendo que la cabeza del peliverde quedase en su pecho.

Aquel cielo estrellado estaba siendo testigo de como dos lazos empezaban a unirse comenzando a formar un solo lazo,un solo camino en donde dos vidas quedarían unidas. Ambos miraban al manto estrellado admirando cada estrella,ninguno sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado posiblemente horas pero sin duda fueron unas horas que no olvidarían. Comenzaba a cerrar los ojos apoyada aun su cabeza en el pecho del pirata. Se había colocado de lado al menos un poco,lo justo para poder colocar su mano cerca de su rostro ,le embriagaba aquel aroma que Russell tenia. También escuchaba y sentía los latidos de aquel corazón pirata que probablemente fue aquello que hacia que sus parpados empezaran a cerrarse. Al sentir un beso en la frente cayo profundamente dormido con una sonrisa en su rostro,dejando que Morfeo le llevase a los sueños que albergaba su corazón.

Le aparto un poco el sombrero al ver como se iba quedando dormido el peliverde,quería darle un beso de buenas noches y aquel deseo tomo voluntad propia pues beso la frente del ladrón con mucho cariño y amor. Recordaba la noche en la que ambos quedaron unidos formando un solo ser y aquella felicidad que sintió en aquel momento,volvía a sentirla en ese instante junto con los latidos llenos de calidez inundando todo su cuerpo.

-Descansa Shifty...-Dijo con tono suave al ver al ladrón dormido del todo pero de sus labios en forma de un leve susurro pronuncio.-...te quiero...

Le cogió en brazos andando hacia el camarote,no era buena idea dormir al raso ademas estaba sin camiseta al ponérsela a Shifty para que al menos él no tuviese frio mientras miraban las estrellas. Le alegraba mucho ver sonreír de manera cálida y sin fingirla al ladrón. Cuando entraron en el camarote le dejo en su cama,no quería que durmiese en la hamaca,se estaba arriesgando demasiado a que Shifty al alba le diese un puñetazo. Pero por muy pirata que fuera sus sentimientos hacia el peliverde le dominaban,se tumbo a su lado abrazándole y tapando ambos cuerpos con la sabana y manta. Aunque al darse cuenta del sombrero lo cogió y lo dejo con cuidado encima de la almohada en la parte del lado de Shifty.

Se despertó al alba con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro,en la noche el peliverde se había puesto encima de él aunque con suerte al amanecer Shifty volvía a estar tumbado de lado en su sitio pero con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho del pirata. No había dejado de abrazarlo en toda la noche y volver a sentir al ladrón dormir a su lado fue una felicidad que su corazón no dejaba de emitir en cada latido. Pero bien sabía que si Shifty se iba para siempre le costaría superar todos esos hermosos recuerdos,no quería que se fuera la simple idea de pensar que en unos días se iría le rompía el corazón. Por suerte se había levantado antes que él y podía ver como dormía a su lado,aunque aquello termino en unos minutos cuando escucho a los tripulantes en la cubierta,algo que no le hizo gracia porque era la primera vez que se ponían a trabajar tan temprano.

Al seguir durmiendo profundamente no se percato del ruido que estaban haciendo los tripulantes en cubierta,pero si pudo sentir un beso en su frente haciendo que sonriese en sueños. Se acurruco un poco mas en la almohada y en la sabana sin perder aquella sonrisa sin darse cuenta de que Russell salia del camarote sin camiseta,hasta que finalmente escucho la puerta cerrarse.

Los tripulantes no se creían lo que estaban viendo,su capitán nunca antes había salido del camarote sin su camiseta la cual era muy preciada para él. Se acordaron de lo que les había contado el tripulante que anoche se encontraba en la cocina hasta muy entrada la noche,ahora todo tenia sentido y para ellos estaba todo muy claro. Por sus mentes paso la misma idea de que su capitán se había vuelto a acostar con el peliverde anoche y que por eso tenia aquellas marcas en la piel el ladrón. De ese pensamiento pasaron a los silbidos de victoria para su capitán que poco tardo en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-¡SEREIS CEPORROS!-Grito Russell a los cuatro vientos.-

-Si,si insulte nos capitán pero buena juerga la de anoche con cierta persona.-Dijo uno de los tripulantes sonriendo,solo querían pasar un buen rato entre risas.-

Cuando escucho a Russell gritar,insultando a los tripulantes se levanto rápidamente de la cama esperando que la tripulación no le pusieran mal humor. Se paro en seco cuando se quito la camiseta que le dejo recordando con todo detalle lo que ocurrió por la noche y lo que sintió al estar en los brazos del pirata. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron con levedad y no pudo evitar ponerse la camiseta en la nariz respirando por la ultima vez aquel aroma que tanto le embriagaba. Se vistió lo antes posible con su ropa saliendo del camarote tal vez algo deprisa aunque al ver que todos se quedaron mirándole aun se sonrojo mas,por suerte Russell se le acerco cogiendo su camiseta sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Susurrándole en el oído un "Gracias,Shifty" pero aquello fue suficiente para que acabase como un semáforo del revés,el pelo verde y sus mejillas mas rojas que un tomate. Los tripulantes pensaban que su capitán había besado al ladrón por lo que dieron silbidos de provocación para que volvieran a besarse pero esta vez permitiendo que viesen,aunque mas de alguno lo dijo pro si acaso no quedo claro.

La mañana después de eso y de ganarse unas miradas furtivas del capitán transcurrió normalmente sin problema alguno. Russell le enseño navegación a Shifty entre risas y también enseñándole los tipos de mapa que podría dibujar mientras estuviese allí en el barco. Pero nada más que llego el mediodía no se lo pensó dos veces saliendo del camarote aburrido,tenia que soportar los silbidos y bromas de la tripulación hasta que entro en la cocina y al no ver a nadie cocinando la comida decidió hacerla él mismo. Se le daba bien la cocina pero nunca presumía de ello aparte para que mentir prefería robar y idear planes,pero el olor de la comida estaba haciendo que a los tripulantes y al mismo Russell le rugieran el estomago. Al darse cuenta que estaban todos excepto el peliverde bajaron al comedor medio corriendo como niños pequeños sedientos de curiosidad, pero por supuesto el capitán iba el primero y fue quien entro en la cocina aunque los tripulantes miraban desde la barra del comedor. Russell se acerco al ladrón sonriendo probando sin avisar aquella comida que estaba preparando,al probarla le dio su aprobación aquello hizo que Shifty sonriese ampliamente y poco tardaron todos los demás en probar aquel mangar de dioses,deleitándose con su sabor. Habían ganado en un día a un navegante y aun gran cocinero y la tripulación le decía a su capitán que querían que se quedase el peliverde formando uno mas de los tripulantes de aquel barco capitaneado por Russell.

Sin saber como empezó una gran juerga en el comedor junto con dos toneles de puro ron y Shifty al ver lo que hacia cada uno de los tripulantes no podía parar de reír. Pero poco duro la fiesta al oír los cañones de un barco enemigo incluso el rostro de Russell había cambiado mirando serio a los tripulantes sonriendo de una manera maliciosa. Cogiendo a Shifty del brazo para que le siguiera pues quería que viese y sintiera que un pirata también actuaba como un ladrón,aunque primero tendrían que derribar y abordar el barco enemigo entrando en una feroz batalla.

**…...**

**Notas de _Shifty Braginski_ (autor): **¿Que ocurrirá en esa batalla?¿Finalmente podrán declararse el pirata y el ladrón?¿quien saldrá ganando en la batalla de ambos barcos?¿Como terminara esta historia? He de comunicar que solo quedan dos capítulos,no es mucho lo se pero espero que sigan mi historia hasta el final. Dejen reviews para que pueda saber su opinión ya que me anima a seguir con la historia,Muchas gracias lectores y un saludo.

**Espero que a alguien le guste n.n y que os haya gustado, se admiten criticas, sugerencias etc. Como he dicho antes los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos ^w^. Los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen y los personajes están en forma humana no en animal. Se agradecen comentarios y/o sugerencias. Este capitulo tiene relación chico x chico si no te gusta deja de leer después del baile. Espero que esta linda pareja les empiece a gustar de la misma manera que a mi me ha llegado a encantar. Muchas gracias y disfruten del capitulo.**

**…...**

**Capitulo 4 Tierra firme en el amanecer.**

Notaba como la adrenalina empezaba a recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo,le recordaba en parte a cuando él robaba en tierra y era perseguido por la policía hasta que lograba darles esquinazo. Recordaba que nunca se le había resistido ninguna alarma y siempre lograba robar lo que quería,aunque admitía que alguna vez se veía obligado a dejar lo que había robado porque no logro dar esquinazo a la policía y no quería acabar el resto de su vida en la cárcel. Pero aquello no se podía comparar con lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento,el ruido de los cañones que parecía como si estuviesen a pocos milímetros de sus orejas,las balas rozando cada vida de la tripulación di que por suerte los enemigos estaban teniendo una puntería pésima. Y a pesar de estar en mitad de aquella guerra naval se sentía seguro y protegido,algo irónico por como estaban las cosas a su alrededor,pero no podía evitar sentirse así cada vez que sentía cerca a Russell...Desde que pasaron aquella noche juntos no solo cuando acabo metido y medio secuestrado en esa aventura,sino también en la noche que estaban juntos bajo el manto de estrellas del cielo nocturno,comprendió aquellos sentimientos que sentía en su corazón. Pero como le pasa a todo el mundo su corazón y su razón entraron en un enfrentamiento de si aquel amor era posible o simplemente era una mera ilusión.

Al notar a Shifty algo distraído opto por tenerlo lo máximo posible a su lado,a parte no quería que nada malo le pasara,sentía la necesidad de protegerlo aunque le costase su vida. Le agarro de la cintura con el brazo que tenia el garfio,era un extraño abrazo en donde diversos pensamientos y sentimientos se cruzaron por la mente del capitán,pero todo se calmo en su interior al ver que el ladrón no oponía resistencia,haciendo que una sonrisa tierna apareciese en su rostro y sus mejillas se sonrojasen con levedad. Ambos se dirigieron hacia el timón para tomar los mandos ya que toda la tripulación estaba entretenida en luchar contra el enemigo. Los insultos no paraban de salir de su boca a gritos acompañando a las ordenes que daba para poder así obtener la victoria.

El mar debido a las balas de cañón lanzadas por ambos barcos que caían al agua salada,estaban haciendo que las olas golpeasen con fuerza contra los barcos como si estuviese participando en aquella guerra o como si quisiera detenerlos al intentar hundir ambos navíos. Al peliverde se le hacia algunas veces algo difícil mantener el equilibrio que por suerte Russell seguía abrazándolo de la misma manera aunque estuviesen enfrente del timón,era como si el capitán hubiese sabido desde que le cogió del brazo que no lograría mantener muy bien el equilibrio sin ayuda. El barco a cada segundo que pasaba se iba acercando cada vez mas al navío enemigo,hasta que finalmente había tan poca distancia entre ellos que resultaba un juego de niños pasar de un barco a otro. Tenia que admitir a pesar que la tripulación se comportasen mucha veces como unos críos pequeños sabían cuando ponerse serios y madurar en cuestión de segundos,además tenían una gran puntería porque el barco contrario ya estaba casi destrozado. Viendo como saltaban al otro barco gritando al abordaje o cosas parecidas,de alguna manera quería participar en eso aunque le hiciese fatal una espada y solo supiera robar pero quería estar allí junto con los demás,ser uno mas de la tripulación de Russell.

Él mismo quería meterse de lleno en la pelea y saquear hasta que se quedase sin fuerzas pero no pensaba dejar solo a Shifty ademas no quiera separarse ni un milímetro de él si no era por algún motivo importante. Al ver como el ladrón miraba a los tripulantes con un reflejo en sus ojos de esmeralda que gritaba que quería estar allí,se planteo si ir al abordaje aunque poco duro su pensamiento pues la tripulación le decía a ambos entre gritos que se apuntaran. Tenían razón si lograba convencer a Shifty que ser pirata era como si fuese un ladrón posiblemente no se iría,no quería perderle,no quería dejar de verle mientras dormía,que cuando despertase ahí estuviese a su lado...

-Vamos Shifty.-Dijo seriamente dándole su pistola sabiendo que con eso se defendería mejor que con la espada.-Vas a saquear,junto con todos nosotros.

-¿Puedo pasar al otro barco con una cuerda como si fuera un mono?-Lo dijo con tono de broma y para hacer la gracia aunque no fuera el mejor momento pero la batalla naval la tenían ganada desde hace rato.-

No pudo evitar reír un poco aunque seguía manteniendo su ceño fruncido intentando disimular seriedad. Uno de los tripulantes le paso la cuerda con la que el peliverde se tendría que tirar,no tenían mucho tiempo para la explicación porque al fin de cuentas seguían en batalla hasta que el enemigo se rindiese y lo pudieran saquear. Pero antes de decirle algo a Shifty este ya había saltado con la cuerda como si lo hubiese echo toda su vida,muchos de la tripulación se quedaron sorprendidos pero empezaron a reír cuando vieron al ladrón en acción.

Nada mas pisar el otro barco como si pudiese detectar el dinero se fue de la cubierta riéndose entre dientes sin poder evitarlo. Esquivando a cada enemigo que intentaba interponerse en su camino y para su suerte un tripulante del barco de Russell se encargaba de dicho enemigo. Era la misma sensación a cuando robaba en tierra,la adrenalina recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo,personas que intentaban evitar que se saliera con la suya aunque admitía que prefería a los policías pero podía ser tolerante...tal vez podría acostumbrarse a eso...tal vez si podría quedarse pero...¿Le dejaría Russell unirse a su tripulación?¿Y que pasaría con su hermano?Admitía que se pelearon y que no quería saber nada de él pero seguía siendo su hermano después de todo,empezó a sentir un conflicto entre sus sentimientos como si su corazón se dividiese en dos.

Habían ganado la batalla naval algo que era demasiado obvio,todos los tripulantes cargaban todo lo que les pudiese ser útil como la comida,el dinero,la pólvora,el agua,etc. Aunque se vieron obligados a cargar con Shifty también en sus hombros porque se negaba a soltar un saco enorme con dinero y joyas dentro. Se le veía bastante feliz al peliverde y hicieron alguna que otra broma con su capitán diciendo: "Pobre capitán,su pareja se enamoro del dinero" "Esperemos que no le de un coma de felicidad a Shifty por todo el tesoro que hemos conseguido" "Shifty ahora es más feliz que un niño en navidad." "Capitán tu pareja nos va a dejar sin blanca" Todo lo decían de broma incluso Shifty se reía al escucharlos y de nuevo empezaron a festejarlo con dos toneles nuevos de ron.

De nuevo se encontraba en el timón dirigiendo el barco a mar abierto y alejándolo del barco enemigo que había quedado destrozado. Sentía la brisa del mar en su piel como si fueran acaricias viendo como sus tripulantes incluido el peliverde se divertía,solo esperaba que su tripulación no lo emborrachase. Ahora Shifty había probado ser un pirata de verdad,solo quedaba esperar a lo mejor si se volvía a declarar pero temía ser rechazado. Su vista estaba al frente debían volver a tierra,al puerto de donde zarparon para que así el ladrón pudiese elegir entre seguir con ellos o volver a tierra firme...solo quería que Shifty fuera feliz y aceptaría su decisión con una sonrisa.

Al ver al capitán en el timón sonrió aun no tenia mucha confianza en los tripulantes pero sabia que eran de confianza. Seguramente todos se dieron cuenta como miraba a su capitán aunque aquella mirada no pudiese evitarla,a lo que iba a levantarse un grito de un tripulante hizo que se sorprendiese y saliera de sus pensamientos,de la lucha interna que tenia.

-¡CAPITAN!¿CUANDO PIENSA ENSEÑARLE A USAR LA ESPADA A "BLOODTHIEF"?

Se quedo sorprendido al ver que dicho tripulante ya le había puesto un apodo a Shifty algo que parecía sonar a francés pero que en realidad estaba en inglés pero juntando dos palabras. Suspiro pesadamente pero se rio a carcajada limpia cuando el peliverde se quedo mirando hacia otro lado como si no se sintiera aludido y volviese a hablar con otros tripulantes.

Al ver como todos los tripulantes le miraban de aquella manera que dio a entender que se refería a él y la risa del capitán surgida al ver que no se sentía aludido,se quedo mirando a dicho tripulante con el ceño fruncido. No le gustaba aquel apodo¿Ademas que significaba eso?Parecía francés pero estaba de seguro que no lo era,pero poco tardo en darse cuenta que el muy patán había puesto dos palabras juntas en ingles...¿Sangre ladrón? ¿Que clase de apodo era ese? Aunque debía ser sincero y le gustaba como sonaba pero aun así no lo permitiría,se levanto y se dirigió a dicho tripulante,todos empezaron a preocuparse pues algunos seguían pensando que era un demonio.

-No me llames así,tolerare que me digáis "Demonio" pero no eso que has dicho tu. Ademas me gusta mi verdadero nombre¿Quedo claro?.-Tenia un brillo rojizo en sus ojos haciendo que el tripulante asintiera con la cabeza.-

Bajo a cubierta dejando otro al mando del timón,le aprecia buena idea enseñarle a luchar con la espada aunque no tendría mucho sentido teniendo en cuenta que estaban de fiesta por haber ganado. Pero tal vez así su tripulación se quedaría calladita durante un tiempo mientras bebían la bebida de los dioses,el ron. Ofreciéndole a Shifty una espada con una sonrisa mientras que los tripulantes se sentaban alrededor de ellos dejando espacio como si les fueran a contar un cuento.

No sabia si aceptar aquello de aprender a luchar con la espada de todas formas si elegía quedarse en tierra no le serviría de mucho¿Eso quería decir que quería irse?¿Que debía hacer?De nuevo empezó aquel conflicto interno pero su cuerpo actuó por si solo cogiendo la espada y mirando a Russell a sus ojos celestes prestando atención a lo que le decía. De nuevo su corazón latía con rapidez tal vez porque estaba algo nervioso de aprender a batirse en duelo o tal vez por ver aquella sonrisa cálida,haciendo que sintiera una calidez en su corazón.

La clase por decirlo de algún modo empezó,el peliverde aprendía más rápido de lo esperado y sorprendiendo a todos aunque Russell sonreía orgulloso,sin duda era uno de los mejores aprendices que había tenido. Aun así conseguía ganarle pero era de esperar porque Shifty era la primera vez que cogía una espada y por muy rápido que aprendiese seguía siendo un novato. Los tripulantes empezaron animarlos se notaba en el ambiente que todos se lo estaban pasando verdaderamente bien y se divertían haciendo pequeñas apuestas mientras tomaban ron. Todos a decir verdad se estaban divirtiendo incluso Shifty quien sonreía con una sonrisa cálida y dulce,pero tuvieron que dejar de batirse en duelo cuando uno de los tripulantes se puso a bailar entre ellos como si fuera ballet,sin duda debía de estar ya muy borracho si hacia eso. Las risas inundaron la cubierta al ver semejante espectáculo,el capitán aprovecho para acercarse al peliverde y darle una botella de ron pero antes de que el ladrón pudiese cogerla bebió él primero un pequeño sorbo.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver lo que había echo Russell,aquel gesto que parecía que le mandaba un beso indirectamente y como le miraba con aquellos ojos celestes. Tenia que decírselo,tenia que contarle lo que sentía pero le daba vergüenza y temía que no le aceptase,pero cuando recordaba lo de la noche y bajo el manto estrellado,todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos,le armaba de valor. Cogió la botella y bebió un gran trago pero el sabor del ron hizo que pusiera una mueca rara en su rostro dando a entender que no estaba acostumbrado.

Los tripulantes no pudieron evitar reírse pero se alegraban de tener un nuevo camarada,nadie sabe cuanto tiempo estuvieron festejando aquella pequeña fiesta pero sin duda antes de que llegase la media noche todos los tripulantes estaban dormidos por los efectos del alcohol. Aprovecho ese momento para llevar a Shifty al camarote a saber que le harían si les dejaba con ellos,porque como se despertase alguno de seguro que le vestirían de manera provocativa y lo dejarían atado a su cama para que cuando él fuera al camarote encontrarse "el regalo" que le habían dejado sus tripulantes. Le dejo con cuidado sobre la cama como si en cualquier momento se fuera a romper,acariciando su mejilla dulcemente. Sabia que en la próxima semana tendría que evitar alegarse de el ladrón pues sino realmente lo pasaría mal,era un hombre fuerte lo admitía pero nadie escapa al dolor de un corazón roto. Arropo al peliverde sacudiéndose la cabeza,debía ser positivo tenia que luchar por Shifty y hacer todo lo posible para que se quedase. Salio del camarote pensando que hacer para terminar de convencerlo y que haría si Shifty decidía quedarse en tierra.

Los días pasaron y tanto el ladrón como el capitán se divertían juntos y pasaban el mayor tiempo posible uno junto al otro,los tripulantes no ponían pegas y ni les parecía mal que su capitán fuera así de benévolo con el peliverde de todas formas lo consideraban normal si estaban enamorados. Aunque seguían sin comprender porque ninguno se había declarado y entre todos idearon un pequeño plan de todas formas al alba llegarían a puerto,no querían perder al mejor cocinero que habían tenido aunque la comida del capitán estaba también bien pero así no tendría tanto trabajo, además el peliverde también se iba a volver quien manejara el timón y de los mapas ayudando a Russell. Sin duda no podían perderle como camarada. Pusieron el plan en funcionamiento y en primer lugar unos cuantos tripulantes fueron a donde estaba Shifty,llevaban en sus manos prendas piratas:una camiseta ancha de color blanco,una gabardina pirata de color marrón verdoso,botas de un marrón oscuro,pantalones negros y una tela de color verde oscuro.

Se sentía un poco intimidado de que hubiese tres tripulantes mirándole fijamente mientras hacia un mapa mundial detallando todas las corrientes marinas. Al ver sus sonrisas supo que estaban tramando algo y vete a saber que seria,suspiro pesadamente esperando que se fueran o que el capitán les mandase algo como si viniese a su rescate. Pero lo que Shifty no sabia es que Russell también estaba sufriendo por unos cinco tripulantes una mirada y unas sonrisas que daban a entender que algo iba a ocurrir.

-¿Se puede saber que queréis?-Pregunto Russell a uno de sus tripulantes.-

-Prepararlo,capitán.-Contesto otro tripulante sin perder aquella sonrisa ladina.-

No comprendía que le pasaba a sus tripulantes¿acaso aquello era un motín? Esperaba que ni se les hubiese pasado por la cabeza tal cosa o sino tendría que sacar su mal genio. Se estaba impacientando porque ninguno le explicaba nada y sus sonrisas no cesaban pero antes de que pudiese decirles algo y amenazarlos de muerte,los tripulantes se lanzaron sobre él haciendo que soltase un "Yarl" gritándolo con enfado.

Al escuchar el grito se levanto de la silla pues estaba en el camarote junto con los otros tres tripulantes. Y al ver que no reaccionaban para salir a ayudar a su capitán entendió que aquello era una rebelión¿que otra cosa podía ser sino? Comenzó a enfadarse y estuvo a punto de salir por la puerta cuando uno de los tripulantes lo arrojo a donde estaban los otros dos haciendo que soltase un grito.

Tenían que darse prisa o sabían que sino estaban condenados a pasar por la tabla y ser comida de tiburones. Los que estaban con Russell lo tuvieron más difícil pues al escucharse el grito de Shifty se enojo aun mas y les resultaba mucho contenerlo,empezaron a peinarle su largo pelo celeste y hacerle una coleta pues lo llevaba bastante largo,también le quitaron el parche ya era hora que mostrase por completo su rostro al peliverde. Los que estaban con Shifty lo tuvieron también difícil porque se puso a dar patadas mientras lo desvestían y como lo estaban haciendo sin mirarle pues era algo por no decir bastante difícil. Lograron vestirle como si fuera un pirata y a Russell lograron arreglarle un poco,a ambos le vendaron los ojos y les empezaron a guiar por el barco hasta llegar al comedor donde algunos tripulantes tenían instrumentos de música para que cuando le quitasen las vendas empezar a tocar. Quien sabe a lo mejor la música los amansaba como decía aquel dicho "La música amansa a las fieras" en verdad rezaban por que fuera así.

Aquello no estaba teniendo ninguna gracia y notaba como su sangre empezaba a hervir ¿Porque demonios le habían estado peinando,etc? Se iban a llevar la bronca del siglo y el castigo mas severo que conocía para ellos,un baño incluyendo el jabón y mojando les con la manguera. Tropezándose alguna vez cuando noto que bajaban las escaleras hay de ellos como osaran encerrarlo en la celda y tocasen a Shifty,como le hubiesen tocado un pelo los castraría. Pero cuando le quitaron la venda de los ojos y le soltaron se quedo sorprendido ante lo que veía.

Había desistido en luchar contra los tripulantes al darse cuenta que solo le estaban cambiando de ropa por una muy parecida a la de un capitán pirata¿Acaso querían que él fuera el nuevo capitán?Nada le encajaba en aquel rompecabezas cuando le vendaron los ojos se asusto un poco pero para colmo su mente pensó que aquel sombrero le quedaría fatal con la ropa que le habían puesto¿Como podía pensar en eso ahora? Tenia que averiguar que habían echo con Russell y que era lo que tramaban esa panda de idiotas,le terminaron cargando como un saco de patatas molestando le bastante. Terminaron dejando le en el suelo pero sin quitarle la venda de los ojos,se estaba agobiando y enojando aun mas de seguro que debido a su enfado sus ojos se estarían volviendo de color rojo.

-Tranquilo Shifty...Los muy zopencos nos hicieron una sorpresa...-Dijo Russell para tranquilizar al peliverde.-

Los tripulantes le quitaron la venda permitiendo le ver una de las mesas del comedor con un mantel,que a saber de donde lo habían sacado,unas velas que iluminaban el lugar y unos platos con comida que realmente parecía deliciosa. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe ante la sorpresa y sus mejillas poco a poco se empezaron a sonrojar fuertemente,¿Les habían preparado una cita? Sinceramente de todo lo que había pensado sin duda aquello seria lo ultimo que se hubiese imaginado,comenzó a escuchar la música,una tranquila y suave,muchos dirían que romántica. No sabia que hacer y porque no estaban en tierra que sino desearía que el suelo se lo comiese,se encontraba nervioso ni si quiera sabia que hacer en una cita ya que era su primera vez bueno eso si era una cita aunque tenia toda la pinta.

Sonriendo cálida mente al verle así,sin duda en ambos la ira había desaparecido dejando que fuera reemplazado por una calidez que ni las mas hermosas palabras podrían describir. Se acerco hasta Shifty y le cogió de la mano,su mirada lo decía todo y entendía como se sentía porque a él le pasaba lo mismo. Pero ya que su tripulación habían tenido el detalle de hacerles eso no pensaba desaprovechar la ocasión, acercándolo hasta una silla de madera para que se sentara intentando ser lo mas caballeroso posible.

-Estas hermoso con esas ropas.-Se sorprendió un poco cuando escucho sus propias palabras pero sonreía tiernamente mirando a Shifty con un leve sonrojo. Sentándose enfrente de él notándose que también estaba algo nervioso.-

-Gra-gracias...fue idea de ciertas personas que desde un principio podían haberlo echo de una mejor forma...-Mirando a los tripulantes seriamente pero volviendo a sonreír cuando vio que se largaban de allí dejándolos solos salvo por los músicos.-

-Tranquilo me encargare de ellos después de la cita...

Se sorprendió al oír aquellas palabras sin duda había tenido alguna que otra duda de si eso en verdad era una cita pero si Russell la consideraba como cita lo seria verdaderamente. Sonrojándose sintiéndose un poco avergonzado quería decirle lo que sentía hacia él,había estado los últimos días con aquel pequeño conflicto interno pero al fin lo había resulto.

Un tripulante bien vestido y lo que parecía ser una pajarita en su cuello se acerco a la mesa sirviendo les en las copas un poco de vino,aunque nunca solían beber vino pero sino había ron la cosa cambiaba.

La cena fue romántica con la iluminación de las velas,también fue tranquila para ambos pues se empezaron a tranquilizar y dejar de estar tan nerviosos a medida que conversaban y se conocían aun más,debían admitir que los tripulantes tan mala idea no habían tenido. Se levanto de la silla acercándose a Shifty estaba nervioso por lo que le iba a pedir pero que en verdad le hacia ilusión. Ofreciéndole su mano para que la cogiese esperando pacientemente a que el ladrón decidiera al mismo tiempo que el miraba directamente a los ojos sin aquel parche que solía llevar ocultando su otro ojo,se le podía ver la cicatriz y que aquel ojo era de un color mas claro.

Ni se percato que no llevaba el parche hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron en aquel momento,en la cena se había sentido tan feliz mas de lo que podía recordar. Se puso algo tenso al ver como se levantaba pero al ver que le ofrecía la mano sonrió cariñosamente tomando su mano,le encantaba aquel rostro y sobre todo como era su forma de ser. Trago saliva al sentir el brazo de Russell rodeando le la cintura acercándolo mas a su cuerpo,notaba como su corazón se había acelerado y de seguro que si su corazón pudiese saldría de su pecho.

Comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la música haciendo que los tripulantes sonriesen ampliamente al ver a su capitán junto con la persona que amaba teniendo un momento intimo. Solo tenia ojos para Shifty al cual no dejaba de mirar sonriendo mientras bailaban un pequeño vals,nada mas existía para él ni siquiera los tripulantes que seguían tocando ni el mismo tiempo. Todo pareció detenerse en su mente en donde solo Shifty le importaba notando como su corazón llamaba al del peliverde con cada latido,notando aquella calidez que le inundaba y hacia que sonriese dejando le claro a él mismo que incluso en el peor de sus días lograría sonreír.

Se sentía feliz y seguro mientras bailaba con Russell,aunque sinceramente esperaba no hacer que se cayese. Era como un sueño o así se sentía estando con él,apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del capitán sonriendo de pura felicidad sintiéndose el hombre más feliz de la tierra. Respirando su aroma mientras bailaban en donde solo la música acompañaba los latidos de sus corazones,no quería que terminase aquel baile en donde sus corazones se llamaban mutuamente con cada latido y la calidez les envolvía a ambos. Pero antes de que acabase la música se separo un poco del pecho de Russell mirándole con los parpados medio cerrados,deseando saborear de nuevo aquellos labios.

Aquella calidez que sentía con cada latido de su corazón hizo que aumentase al sentir la cabeza de Shifty en su pecho haciendo que apoyase su cabeza encima de la suya respirando de nuevo aquel aroma que había añorado en aquellos días pues habían dormido separados por elección del ladrón. Sabia que la música acabaría tarde o temprano pero lo que el sentía por Shifty nunca acabaría, al ver que faltaba poco para acabar se quedo mirando aquellos ojos de color esmeralda que brillaban como una estrella en el cielo. Acercándose poco a poco a los labios de la persona que amaba esperando que así entendiese lo que su corazón sentía por él.

Finalmente ambos labios se unieron en un suave y dulce beso en donde el sentimiento que ambos sentían surgió desde sus corazones. El cuello de Russell fue rodeado por sus brazos permitiendo que la lengua del capitán entrase en su boca y acariciara su lengua comenzando a entrelazarlas entre si. Acercándose mas sus cuerpos en aquel abrazo pues los brazos de Russell rodearon la cintura de Shifty sin permitir que se alejara y en donde ambos dejaron claro que no querían separarse el uno del otro. Sus corazones se unieron en un mismo latido lleno de amor. Se vieron obligados a separarse de los labios del otro al sentir que les faltaba el aire,unas sonrisas de satisfacción mezclado con felicidad aparecieron en sus rostros.

-Te quiero Shifty...-Susurro Russell con las mejillas suavemente sonrojadas.-

-Yo también te quiero.-Contesto sonrojado completamente sin apartar la mirada del capitán sintiéndose él mas feliz del mundo.-Y quiero quedarme contigo...

Antes de que pudiese explicarle lo que tenia que decirle fue interrumpido por un beso de Russell,correspondiendo al beso de la mejor forma que sabia notando como le cogía en brazos y salían del comedor ante la atenta mirada de los tripulantes. Ya se lo explicaría al alba pues ahora lo que mas quería era disfrutar de aquel hermoso momento,dejando que sus sentimientos tomasen control de su cuerpo y se dejase llevar por ellos. Intentando que no tuviese que cargar con todo su peso mientras andaban por cubierta bajo la luz de la luna y de las estrellas.

Besando le apasionadamente al escuchar aquellas palabras que le llenaban completamente de felicidad,no se lo pensó dos veces cogiendo a Shifty en brazos llevándolo al camarote sin importarle como le miraban los tripulantes que estaban en cubierta. No rompió el beso en ningún momento hasta que llegaron al camarote en donde había dejado al peliverde en la cama de una forma suave. Se quito su gabardina arrojándola al suelo mientras se colocaba encima de Shifty y ponían la mano y el garfio en su cintura,besando de nuevo aquellos suaves labios.

Jadeando levemente notando como su respiración se agitaba,mirando a Russell lanzar la gabardina. Correspondiendo al beso con cariño pero no pensaba dejar que él continuase pues quería probar algo nuevo,sin avisar hizo que el capitán estuviese debajo de su cuerpo entre sus piernas. Sonriendo de lado acariciando su pecho por encima de la ropa al mismo tiempo que se separaba de sus labios para comenzar a colmar su rostro con besos cortos y lentos. Su corazón latía con rapidez y con fuerza mientras sentía la mano de Russell acariciando su cintura y con su garfio ágil mente le quitaba aquella tela que servia como cinturón.

Se sorprendió un poco que al principio Shifty quisiera ponerse encima de él,a saber que estaría tramando pero dejo que continuase y que el tomase un poco los mandos de la situación. Quitando le aquella tela con el garfio esperando no haberle echo daño,pero sin perder la sonrisa sintiendo aquellos labios en su rostro besándolo con tanta calidez que hacia que sintiera como si estuviese en el mismo cielo. Excitándose poco a poco al ver al peliverde quitarse la parte de arriba de su ropa,la gabardina la arrojo a los pies de la cama mientras que la camisa la tiro a su rostro,tapándole la visión pero que al quitársela de su rostro se sonrojo fuertemente al ver lo que estaba haciendo.

Aprovecho que no podía ver para bajar hasta su entrepierna al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba con las manos por el pecho bajando lentamente. Estaba nervioso nunca antes había hecho lo que pensaba hacer con Russell,notaba que su corazón latía con mas rapidez debido a la excitación que empezaba a sentir. Vio el rostro del capitán haciendo que se sonrojasen aun mas sus mejillas apartando su nerviosismo a un lado y comenzar a lamerle la entrepierna por encima del pantalón. Al sentir su mano encima de la cabeza supo que no quería que parase por lo cual significaba que le gustaba y eso de alguna manera le hacia sentirse mas confiado,tanto que cuando noto que aparecía un leve bulto bajo los pantalones de Russell. Pero siguió torturándolo con el propósito no solo de hacerle sentir mejor que nunca sino también para que aquello fuera todo lo especial posible,mordiendo con levedad tirando de la tela de la ropa interior.

Nada mas sentir la primera lamida en el pantalón se estremeció completamente,en verdad Shifty era bueno con su lengua y quería descubrir cuanto mas lo era. Mordiéndose el labio inferior al notar los dientes del peliverde pero que no llegaban a lastimar lo sin duda estaba torturándolo haciendo que su miembro se pusiera cada vez mas duro y el bulto de su entrepierna aumentase. Quería ver mejor todo lo que le hacia y poco tardo en incorporarse movido por el deseo y el placer que el ladrón le estaba haciendo sentir,jadeaba con levedad al mismo tiempo que acariciaba los mechones de pelo de Shifty intentando decirle que le amaba y que sin duda aquello era lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida de piratería.

Trago un poco de saliva al haberle bajado la ropa interior con los dientes de manera provocativa,sin duda Russell debía de estar conteniéndose porque de seguro que el sonrojo de sus mejillas se le hacia ver adorable y demasiado irresistible. Por eso se ocultaba el rostro con su sombrero cada vez que se sonrojaba por vergüenza y porque su mismo hermano le dijo que así conseguiría que lo violasen. Pero con Russell era distinto pues le daba igual que le viese sonrojado y de aquella forma,en verdad lo amaba con todo su corazón de ladrón. Al ver el miembro erecto y duro se quedo un poco sorprendido pero sin dudarlo empezó a besarlo.

El primer beso fue en la punta haciendo que se aguantase un gemido y lo ahogase en su garganta,entrelazando sus dedos con los mechones de pelo del peliverde. No pudo evitar comenzar a gruñir de placer al sentir como una de las manos de Shifty masajeaban sus testículos,una zona muy sensible para los hombres pero también muy estimulante a la hora de proporcionarles placer. Se sentía como en el paraíso y al sentir la calidez y la humedad de la boca del ladrón en su miembro poco le falto para venirse una primera vez,estaba aguantando todo lo posible sin pensar en venirse en su boca. Marcando le un ritmo para que subiese y bajara su cabeza soltando de vez en cuando algún que otro gemido mezclado con una especie de jadeo. Amaba a Shifty con todo su corazón,ahora estaba seguro de que su corazón de ladrón le pertenecía pues era un amor verdadero y era correspondido.

Jugueteaba con el miembro erecto y duro a pesar de tenerlo en el interior de su boca haciendo que su lengua diera círculos sobre él como si se estuviesen entrelazando,también lamia la punta cuando subía la cabeza y el miembro quedaba casi afuera de su cavidad bucal. Sentía calor por todo su cuerpo y el deseo de tenerle de nuevo en su interior se le empezaba a hacer demasiado irresistible,quería que Russell disfrutara al máximo de aquel momento de amor puro. Abrió un poco los ojos cuando noto con su lengua que la esencia del capitán salio un poco por la punta,tenia un sabor extraño para él sin poder evitar cerrar uno de sus ojos.

Si el peliverde seguía así iba a terminar viniéndose en su boca pero eso no lo podía permitir,no quería terminar así por lo que sin avisar hizo que sacara el miembro de su cavidad bucal al tirarle un poco de sus mechones de pelo. Pidiéndole perdón con la mirada al mismo tiempo que le besaba en los labios de una forma tierna y cálida,sentándolo en sus piernas pero antes quitando le los pantalones y la ropa interior quedándose ambos completamente desnudos. Haciendo que su miembro se frotase contra la entrada de Shifty,esta vez le tocaba a él devolverle la pequeña tortura de placer,que al escucharle un leve gemido se excito todavía más. Pero sabia que no podía entrar sin antes al menos a verle preparado su entrada,no quería lastimar lo aquello era lo ultimo que le quería hacer al peliverde. Acaricio su trasero masajeandolo con levedad pero poco tardo en introducir dos dedos en su interior mientras que el brazo de su garfio lo abrazaba por la cintura.

Gimió fuertemente al sentir la intromisión de aquellos dedos en su interior aunque gracias a la pequeña tortura que Russell le había echo antes estaba demasiado excitado como para importarle el dolor. Rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de su amado besándolo nuevamente con lujuria y deseo,sin darse cuenta que movía sus caderas por instinto al notar como el capitán movía los dedos en su interior en círculos y separándose poco a poco haciendo que sintiese mucho mas placer.

Correspondía al beso de igual forma intensificando lo aun mas en donde sus lenguas parecía que estaban haciendo una persecución antes de acabar entrelazadas entre si. A pesar de estar besándose oía los gemidos que Shifty intentaba ahogar en su garganta y en la suya propia,cuando le pareció que la entrada estaba mas que preparada para hacerlo suyo hasta el amanecer,sacó los dedos con cuidado escuchando un gemido de protesta por parte del ladrón al separarse sus labios aunque los mantuviesen unidos un pequeño hilo de saliva. Dejo que fuera Shifty quien decidiese cuando podría entrar diciéndoselo con acaricias en su cintura,unas acaricias que eran delicadas y llenas de cariño.

Sabia que las palabras en ese momento sobraban porque era como si sus corazones,acaricias y besos hablasen por ellos. Jadeo intentando tranquilizar su respiración agitada al ya no sentir los dedos de Russell en su interior y al sentir como lo acariciaba supo perfectamente que era decisión suya el ir a mas o no. Levanto un poco su cadera aunque con algo de ayuda de una de sus manos logro que el miembro erecto y duro de su amado comenzase a entrar en su interior. Grito de puro placer mezclado con dolor abrazándose fuertemente al cuello de Russell,a pesar del dolor que sentía siguió bajando su cintura notando la entrepierna cada vez mas dentro de su interior. Permaneció un tiempo completamente quieto jadeando y con los ojos acuosos hasta que logro empezar a mover sus caderas,el dolor estaba siendo sustituido por el placer haciendo que gimiese y aun mas cuando noto la mano de Russell empezando a masturbar le al ritmo que levantaba y bajaba sus caderas.

Gruñía de placer al sentir el interior de Shifty besando le el pecho al ver que permanecía quieto y notaba como sus piernas temblaban con levedad. Le comenzó a ayudar a subir y bajar sus caderas intentando mover también las suyas para que las embestidas fueran mucho mas profundas. Poniendo uno de sus dedos en la punta del miembro pues no iba a permitir que se corriese hasta que él lo dijese sin dejar de masturbar lo en ningún momento,se sentía demasiado bien al estar en el interior del peliverde. Sus cuerpos se frotaban el uno contra el otro empezando a sudar con levedad mientras seguían las embestidas produciendo les placer a ambos y por el rostro de Shifty sabia que él también lo estaba disfrutando pero que también se reflejaba el mas puro placer.

Poco a poco a medida que iban pasando los segundos iba mas deprisa,su cuerpo se lo pedía a gritos con cada latido,quería sentir mas de aquel placer,de aquella lujuria y deseo. Apoyando sus manos en los hombros de Russell para auto-ayudarse a levantar y bajar la cintura permitiendo le moverse todo lo rápido que le permitía su cuerpo. Gemía fuertemente casi parecían gritos de puro placer mientras que sus piernas temblaban y sus músculos se contraían un poco,sin duda en poco se terminaría viniendo. Aparte sentir el miembro de Russell tan duro y erecto entrar y salir de su interior le provocaba un inmenso placer,como amaba aquel hombre que hacia que se volviese loco en la cama pero que también hacia que una calidez le inundase por todo su cuerpo llenando le de felicidad pura. Pero no podía venirse al parecer Russell aun no había quitado el dedo y eso estaba haciendo que sintiese por duplicado aquel placer.

Sabia que el peliverde no aguantaría mas y él sinceramente tampoco pero quería torturarlo un poquito mas y que le dijese que se quería venir porque ya no aguantaba mas. El rostro de Shifty le enamoraba,aun mas al ver sus mejillas sonrojadas con la boca abierta gimiendo y jadeando mientras un hilo de saliva aparecía por su comisura y llegaba hasta la barbilla. Se veía realmente hermoso y provocativo,acompañaba a cada embestida con un leve gemido pues era demasiado el placer que le estaba haciendo sentir Shifty.

-Ru-Russell...aaah...po-por fa-favor...-Jadeo acompañado de otro gemido.-

-Sonriendo le un poco maliciosamente pero satisfecho con aquellas palabras.-Esta bien Shifty...-jadeo.- ter-terminemos juntos...

Asintió con la cabeza repetida veces pues ya no soportaba mas estar rozando el clímax y no poder llegar a él pues no podía venirse. Cuando Russell quito el dedo de la punta de su miembro en mili-segundos experimento su orgasmo haciendo que echara la cabeza hacia atrás y arquease todo lo posible su espalda,al mismo tiempo que gritaba de puro placer el nombre del capitán. Sus músculos se contrajeron y sintió como succionaba con levedad el miembro de Russell en su interior haciendo que se viniese dentro de él.

Ambos gimieron el nombre del otro mientras experimentaban una de las mas bellas sensaciones,cansados por el acto de amor que habían tenido se recostaron en la cama pero al poco de recuperar sus fuerzas y estando de acuerdo continuaron por toda la noche. Aunque en unas horas por parte del ladrón termino completamente rendido encima del capitán,posiblemente estaría dormido ya que su respiración se relajaba con mucha mas facilidad. Tumbándolo a su lado mientras salia de su interior con cuidado y cogía las sabanas con el garfio tapando así sus cuerpos desnudos y cansados. Abrazo con mucho cariño a Shifty,apoyando su cabeza en la del peliverde permitiendo le respirar por ultima vez aquel aroma que tanto le embriagaba antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo y quedarse profundamente dormido. Sin duda había sido mucho mejor que la primera vez que tuvieron sexo pero era normal porque no estaban borrachos y podían sentir todo aquel amor guardándolo no solo en su memoria sino también en sus corazones.

Al alba el barco había llegado a puerto y los tripulantes se despertaron por aviso del que estaba de guardia para amarrar el barco,pero tras eso se fueron a dormir otra vez debido a la resaca que tenían encima por a ver bebido alcohol hasta que se quedaron dormidos. Aunque antes los muy bribones comprobaron si su capitán y el ladrón durmieron juntos,pero al ver la ropa por el suelo no tuvieron que pensar mucho en lo que había ocurrido. Cerraron la puerta del camarote y se fueron a sus preciadas hamacas a dormir unas horas más.

Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse abrió los ojos con lentitud,como adoraba estar en brazos de Russell pero tenia que irse...tenia que hacer una ultima cosa antes de poder irse finalmente con la persona que amaba. Salio de la cama liberándose del abrazo de Russell sin mucha dificultad,no sabia donde le habían dejado su ropa así que no tuvo otra opción que coger la de pirata y ponérsela. Besando le la mejilla tiernamente al capitán mirándole con ternura,salio del camarote no sin antes verlo por una ultima vez,al ver la ciudad sintió una felicidad enorme por fin podría ver a su hermano gemelo. Y se marcho del barco corriendo todo lo que le permitían sus piernas rezando porque su hermano estuviese en casa,perdiéndose de vista al introducirse por las calles de la ciudad.

**…...**

**Notas de** **_Shifty Braginski_ (autor):** _¿Como reaccionara Russell al darse cuenta que Shifty no esta a su lado?¿Que es lo que tiene que hacer Shifty y es tan importante?¿Que ocurrirá al final de esta historia de amor entre un pirata y un ladrón? Estas preguntas serán respondidas en el ultimo capitulo. Debo añadir que lamento a ver tardado tanto en subir continuaciones de fics pero estoy trabajando y casi no tengo tiempo,espero que lo comprendan. Cuídense todos y muchas gracias por leer mi fic esperare sus reviews impaciente ^w^._

**Espero que a alguien le guste n.n y que os haya gustado, se admiten criticas, sugerencias etc. Como he dicho antes los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen.**


End file.
